Networks that primarily utilize data link layer devices are often referred to as layer two (L2) networks. A data link layer device is a device that operates within the second layer of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, i.e., the data link layer. One example of a data link layer device is a customer premises equipment (CPE) device, such as a switch, modem or wireless access point. Traditional L2 networks include Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) networks, Frame Relay networks, networks using High Level Data Link Control (HDLC), Point-to-Point (PPP) connections, PPP sessions over Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol (L2TP) tunnels, and Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs).
Techniques may be used over some L2 and layer three (L3) networks to enable reservation of resources for packet flows from a source device to a destination device. By using one such technique, namely Multi-protocol Label Switching (MPLS), a source device can request a path through a network, i.e., a Label Switched Path (LSP). An LSP defines one or more distinct, dedicated, and guaranteed paths through the network to carry MPLS packets from a source to a destination. An LSP identifier associated with a particular LSP is affixed to packets that travel through the network via the LSP. A given LSP may define one or more paths between the source and destination, and each path may be used to carry MPLS network traffic associated with the LSP. Consequently, as used herein, an “LSP” refers to a defined set of one or more paths associated with a common flow of MPLS traffic, while an “path” refers to a particular network path associated with the LSP. As used herein, an LSP, therefore, may also be viewed as an MPLS tunnel having one or more paths.
In some instances, an MPLS network is used as an intermediate transport network between two or more L2 networks in order to allow communication between the L2 networks. In this manner, an LSP may be viewed as a virtual direct link created between the L2 networks, eliminating the need for expensive direct connections between the L2 networks.
In addition to providing a dedicated path through the network, MPLS-enabled routers may employ resource reservation techniques in an attempt to establish the LSP to support a specified Quality-of-Service (QoS) class having a required level of communication throughput, typically including a defined bandwidth allocation. The MPLS-enabled routers establish a defined route within the network able to commit the resources to satisfy the specified QoS class. Devices often employ resource reservation techniques to support transmission of real-time data, such as video or voice data, over packet-based networks.
L2 networks, however, typically have stringent Quality-of-Service (QoS) requirements, such as a guaranteed level of communication throughput, e.g., bandwidth. Intermediate MPLS networks generally are unable to meet these stringent QoS requirements associated with L2 networks. The lack of QoS guarantees by the intermediate MPLS network may lead to overall network inefficiencies or communication errors.